Falling Inside The Black
by BlueDragon007
Summary: One night, Danny was fighting some strange wolf and now his whole life is upside down.
1. Night Of Terror

**Howdy, I`m a responding to challenge from t-rex989, so, it`s not really my idea, but I was thinking to write something like that, enjoy!**

~Chapter 1~ Night Of Terror

It was gloomy, very dark, everyone was asleep except one person, Danny Phantom who was on the patrol, his friends, Sam and Tucker went home because they need more sleep than he.

While he was patrolling, some red mist escaped from his mouth, wait, a RED MIST!?

"What was that?" Danny asked himself, "Better go and check it out, I don`t think that that is some ordinary ghost." he said and saw that something is behind the shrub. He set down in front of it and something jumped in front of him. It appeared like a wolf, but a lot bigger, it was a little bigger than he, and it has really big claws and razor sharp teeth, but except the size, claws and teeth it was ordinary, black wolf. "Wait, my ghost sense went off just because that thing? Oh, well?, let's just suck you into thermos and go home for a little sleep" Danny said to himself and got into fighting position. The wolf growled and attacked him with his claws, he barely managed to dodge. He throws an ecto ball on it, but it didn`t have any effect on that wolf. It lashes out again and Danny made an action side this time, but instead of blocking it, it went like the shield even wasn`t there and the beast bites him.

"OUCH!" Danny yelled out in pain like he never experiences, except on the day of the accident that turned him half ghost.

"What was that?" Danny asked, still in pain after he saw that wolf run away. "Well, not just I get my butt kicked by some big wolf, it even escaped and I would be happy that I can put it into the thermos" Danny said as he flew to his home.

Once he came home, he saw that the big bite mark has already healed and not even the scar!

"Hmmm, that's weird and why do I feel tired, so much, I mean, I`v been tired, but never so much like that" Danny again said to himself, and so he turned to his human half and falls on the bed and fall asleep immediately.

Early the next morning

Danny`s alarm clock went off, Danny immediately woke up and realized that he wasn`t tired even a bit. He turned off the alarm and started to get ready for school.

When he got ready, he ran down to the kitchen for breakfast. "Hey Danny, how are you? You look much better then in the past year, what happened?" Jazz asked Danny and he didn`t respond, she, instead of answer, she got the question "Ouch, Jazz, why are you yelling, my ears, even hurt" Danny said to her and she responded "Danny, I`m not yelling, I`m talking usually as ever"

"Beat, Jazz, you. Are. Yelling"

"No I`m not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Then Maddie interrupted the argument "Kids, kids, knock it off! Danny, Jazz is not shouting, what is up with you? You are acting little odd today and by the way? What do you want for breakfast?" she asked and Danny replied 'Uhh, I don`t know, bacon"

Maddie gave him why-do-you-want-just-that-for-breakfast look "Ok, do you want eggs with that?" she asked and Danny clearly said no. Maddie was now thinking that something was decidedly wrong with Danny, but she didn`t want to ask because she knew that Danny wouldn`t tell her. Alternatively, she made him a bacon and put it on the table in front of him. "Thanks mom, " he said and ate his breakfast in less of one moment.

"I must run now, I love you! Bye!" Danny said rushed as he ran out, this time he didn`t want to fly, instead he took the bus. "Hmm, that's weird, Danny never takes the bus to the school" Jazz say still in the kitchen.

In front of school Sam and Tucker waited for Danny. They were inspected to see him fly to the school, or Jazz that sometimes drive him in the school, but they were really surprised when they saw that Danny was getting off the bus.

"Wow, man, why did you take the bus? You never take it!" Tucker said.

"Well, I don`t know, I was just wanting to drive in it, " Danny answered and Sam added "Danny, Tucker is right, you are looking a little odd" she said while did they walked into the class.

When the class started Danny heard Paulina talking again like the Ghost Boy will be married her. "I can`t take her anymore!" Danny said to Sam next to him. "Who you can`t take anymore?" she asked.

"PAULINA! She is talking again like Ghost Boy will marry her! WHO THE HECK SHE THINKS SHE IS? THE QUEEN OF EANGLAND!?" Danny asked angrily and Sam could swear that she saw Danny`s eyes glowed yellow for a second, wait yellow? She decided that she will tell him later, for now she asked "Geez, Danny, can you shout a little louder that she can hear you too and by the way, how did you heard her, she is on the other end of the classroom" she said giving him a strange look.

"I just don`t know, I`m thinking that I`m going crazy. This morning I hear that Jazz is yelling witch is not, I took a bus and I could just fly or ask Jazz to take me to school, now I can hear Paulina on the other side of the classroom and to make things worse I was attacked yesterday by some strange, black wolf, whitc is bigger then me and it had a big claws and razor sharp teeth" Danny sighed.

"A big wolf, attacked you? In the middle of the night?" Sam asked and Danny nodded. After the conversation was a silent until the remainder of the class. Danny was after every class began to act weird and weirder, Sam was most surprised in the gym class, Danny was in the best shape of all students no one can`t become that good in one night what brought Sam thinking, Danny can`t be in such good shape, even if he is half ghost, he isn`t in that good shape, so how did he... Wait, the WOLF!, Sam shouted in her thoughts indifferent Danny on the break. "Danny, I have a question, that wolf, did it strech or bite you" she asked.

"Both" Danny said short as possible, then a blue mist escaped from his mouth and then everyone was screaming , then a ghost in the metallic combat suit showed, "Come out, come out where ever you are, Ghost Child!" it said and Danny growled and went to hide so he can transform.

When he transformed, he flew off to fight Skulker.

"Well, hello, Ghost Child!" it was cut off by Danny "I don`t catch it? You come here every time, every time the same storey, you got here and EVERY STUPID TIME YOU ARE SUCKED INTO THE TERMOS!" Danny shouted angrily.

"Hmm, you are a lot different, and you smell like it. Wait, could it be? No!" Skulker said with an excitement, fright and surprise then flew off to the Ghost Zone. "Hmm, that was weird." Danny said and it was the last time that someone saw him.

20:00 P.M

Hmm, Danny acted weird today and he says that yesterday he was bitten by some big wolf. So, wait, the myth is real?! She brought her book about dark mystical creatures and she looked at it, when she found the information that she needed, she gasped, "Better find Danny, there is no much time!" Sam shouted and ran to Fenton Work`s.

**Ok, this is it, end of the first chapter, I don`t know how many will be, so, let's just read, with no worry what will be next.**

**PS. What do you all think about it? And to be honest, the mobile application corrected all my errors (but probably not), so is there lot of errors or little errors?**


	2. No! This Is Not Happening!

**(A/n) Howdy everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

~Chapter 2~ No! This Is Not Happening!

20:30 p.m.

Sam came to Fenton's work and knocked on the door.

Soon, Danny's, dad showed.

"Hi, Mr. Fenton. Is Danny at home?"

"Yes, he is."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, you can, but he is acting really weird today. We even saw him eating raw meat"

"Ok, I'm now going to see him" Sam said and think that it's worse than she thought. When she came in front of Danny's door, she knocked three times and then yelled that it's her.

Danny opened the doors and Sam came in.

"Hi Sam. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to ask you something one more time. Are you really bitten by a big, black wolf?"

"Yes, I am" Danny said, not wanting to know what will take place next. She took out a book from her backpack about dark mystical creatures.

"Wait, this is what you want to shove me? A book?"

"Not a book, this" she said as she turned a page about werewolves.

Danny took a book and began reading out loud.

"Werewolf, a dark creature. A caption says that there was one god, who loved to eat a flesh and so, one day, his angles gives him a human flesh. When he found out what did they done, he curses them and turned them into half wolves. They had a big problem because they couldn't control their instinct. Every full Moon they turned into a big, black wolves. They are also turned when their heart beats raised. And so, a Druids came and learned them how to control the transformation and instincts." Danny stopped reading, "So, what is that have to do about me?" he asked.

"Move to the next page." Sam said, Danny turned a page and started reading out loud again.

"Abilities: Superhuman strength, better senses, turning into a wolf, summons a claws and fangs, superhuman reflexes

Weakness: silver, mouthing ash, Wolfs Spain

Transformation: full moon, rage, anger, rise of a heart beat

Can: learn how to control a transformation and instincts, turns anybody into a werewolf by bite, lose control" Danny started laughing, "Come along, Sam, you don't actually believe this, do you?" he asked and continue to laugh.

"Fine! If you don't believe me, I'll prove you!" she said with an angry voice and took her ring made from silver, on her luck, Danny didn't know it. "Here, hold it for a bit, " she said and passed a ring to Danny. Sam saw that, when Danny touched the ring, his face changed like he was in pain, just didn't want to shove it.

"And, do you feel anything?" Sam asked.

"No, it's just tingling a bit and that won't prove NOTHING!" he screamed and his eyes flashed a glowing yellow for a bit.

"Wow, easy, big boy" she said as she opened the door and ready to leave, but she was stopped by Danny, "Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere far away from you because I have a feeling like when that moon reach his full shine, it won't be good" then he went home.

Danny sat on the bed, still telling himself that this isn't true, but, he his mind when he felt a sharp pain. He shouted in the pain and went to mirror. Then he saw that his eyes turned yellow and he also noticed that he has a more whiskers then usual, he looked his hands and saw claws. He fall on the floor, screamed again and felt like his feets and hands turned into a paw. Now, his clothes were ripped apart. He could feel like he is covered with fur and at the end, his face changed and he also felt like he has grown a tail. Now he was a complete wolf, on his luck, mom and dad went out and Jazz was on sleep over with her friends. Danny still couldn't believe that Sam's stories were true. He looked around and wonder why he didn't lose control, he should. After one hour of walking in the room and thinking. He heard Sam's scream. He got into panick, knowing he must protect her, he jumped through the window. He ran as fast as he could and saw Sam, attacked by a wolf, or in other words, attacked by a werewolf.

Danny growled and run to the other werewolf. Soon, when they got into a fight, Sam couldn't say which is Danny.

Soon, the fight was over, she saw every detail from the fight, one werewolf runed and other stayed, she supposed that the one that stayed was Danny. "Danny? Is that you?" she asked and Danny turned his head to her and came closer to her. He lay down, next to her feets. She them immediately knew that this was Danny.

" Come on, Danny, lets go to my place, then I could explain you everything, " she said, and he got up. Then they went to her place.

**(A/n) So, did you like it?**


	3. Acceptance

~Chapter 3~ Acceptance

Danny woke up, on the floor and saw Sam, still sleeping in the warm bed. He stood up and saw notice that he is not wearing any clothes. He went to the Sam's closet to take out a new clothes, on his luck, he and Sam agreed that she will keep some of her clothes, so, if he will fight a ghost and the ghost will tear his clothes he can just fly to Sam to change so his parents won't ask what happened to him.

Soon, Danny saw that Sam woke up, he came to her, "Good morning, Sam, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm a little tired, but good, you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything what happen last night"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"Last memory is that I turned into some big wolf and... That's all"

That's all? You don't remember the scream, how did you get to my place..."

"Nope"

"Ok, I don't know what was before I scream, but when I did, you come in less than a minute and fought with another werewolf and then we came here and fall asleep"

"Wait! That wasn't a dream!?"

"Not even close" Sam said and went to doors, "Where are you going?" Danny said and looked at her with a big puppy eyes.

"I'm going to make a breakfast, before my parents wake up," she answered and went down.

A few minutes, she came with the meal.

"Here," she said, giving him a raw meat.

"You giving me a raw meat?"

"Yes," she said, putting her meal on the bed and she took the book and opened it, "Here, it says that the werewolfs love to eat raw meat, and you are a werewolf, so... Try it"

"You sure?"

"Definitely"

"Ok, then" Danny said, he was a bit unsure, but, when he took a first bite, he ate the whole meat in less then two minutes.

"Wow, you really have a big appetite" Sam said and when Danny realizes that he ate all in less then two, he gave her a nervous smile, "So... Do you want that we say Tucker about what happened?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely... I'm... Going home now, see ya!" Danny said and tried to transform into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, but the white rings didn`t show and he didn't transform, "Hmmm, that's weird," he said and tried a few more times, but nothing, so, he decided to walk.

He came home and on his luck, only his sister, Jazz was at home. He came in, closed the doors and saw Jazz, reading a book. "Danny! Where did you go last night? I come home, I was searching for you, but I couldn't find you"

"Trust me, It's better if you don't know"

Jazz gave him a suspicious look, "You sure?"

"Yes, now, can you please leave me alone?"

"If you say so, little brother" she said and Danny went to his room and saw a note.

_If you want some answers, meet me in the park at midnight,_

_I hope that we will see each other soon._

"Huh, I wonder what is this about" Danny said to himself and fall on the bed to think about something's.

**(At midnight)**

Danny was walking to the park and when he came, he saw a men, with a gray cloak and a gray hood over his head.

"Excuse me, but are you the one that sent me this message?" Danny asked, showing a man the note.

"What do you think? Use your nose" the mysteries man said, Danny look at him and sniffed the note and then him, "You are the man that gave me the not, aren't you?" he asked and the mysterious man gave him a smile, at least, Danny thought that he gave him a smile.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a Druid, I hear that a new werewolf is in town and I want to help you. I know that this seems weird"

"I will use a help"

"I thought so. Do you have any question?"

"Of course I do. Last night, a werewolf attacked my friend, why?"

"Hmm, he maybe wanted to get you through her, he wanted to turn her into one or he just loses control, it could be many reasons"

"Ok, then, why didn`t I lose control on the full Moon?"los

"Because you was thinking about something that you care and didn't want to let go, you focused your energy on it and managed to be in control, many werewolf's are using that technique. Come with me, I will show you a few tricks" the mysterious man said and Danny followed him.

* * *

**(A/n) So this is it, sorry for short chapter.**


	4. Man Under The Hood

**(A/n) Howdy everyone! I know, I know, I didn't update for a while, but I was lazy! Please forgive me and now on the chapter.**

* * *

~Chapter 4~ Man Under The Hood

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Danny asked the man under a hood.

"We are going to my place. There, I will be able to teach you and show you a few things"

"And what will be if I don't want to come?"

"Nothing, only what will be is that you can kill someone"

"Hmm, I will trust you, for now" Danny said and continue to follow a Druid.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"So, this is where you live?" Danny asked suspiciously, gesturing to the wooden den in the one, big old, tree.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Nope"

"I'm not surprised."

"Why?"

"Well, you are living in the town after all. You are,after all, city dog and a kid"

"Don't call me dog, ever again!" Danny shouted and his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"Easy, Danny! Watch on your temper! We don't want you running around like some wild creature!"

"You are right. So, what did you want to teach me?" Danny asked and Druid gave him a soft smile, at least Danny think he did because you can barely see the man's face under that hood, "I want to teach you how to control yourself" the mysterious man answered.

"So... Shall we begin now?"

"I thought that you'll never ask" Druid said and continue "First, I need to teach you how to control your anger. You need to control your heartbeat, why? Because if your heartbeat rises, you can easily turn and of course, kill someone"

"Ok, and how can I learn how to control it? You wouldn't dare to... Would you?" Danny asked in surprise when he managed to notice the man's smile.

"You'll need to control your breathing too, if you want to control your heart beating. It won't be hard, just try not to tear me apart"

Danny nodded, "I will try not to, " he said and Druid started to insult him and calling him names like Dash did. On Druid's surprise, Danny managed to stay in the control, sure, he was expecting that since Danny controlled his anger in hope that he won't attack Dash, but in the last moment, Druid noticed that Danny's eyes were beginning to glow yellow and he stopped.

"Wow, you really know how to control your heartbeat, but I'm not really surprised" the man said.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, I know more about you than you think. I know about your ghost half and the jocks"

"You knew?"

"Yes, I did, and now, let's continue with a training" the man said. The rest of the training was pretty interesting and annoying because Danny still needed to get better at controlling his anger, the rest of the training was learning how to transform into a wolf and back. The training was four hours long and when Danny came home, he falls into bed and fall asleep.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny totally forgot that today is school, so he continues to sleep until Jazz came. She was really surprised when she found Danny, sleeping on the floor instead in his warm bed. She came to him and shaked him. When he woke up, you could see that he wasn't happy with that. Jazz sighed.

"Come on, Danny! You'll late for school!" she said, and Danny, still half asleep asked what is school. Jazz mentally slapped herself on her forehead. She couldn't believe that Dannybelieve forget about school.

"Danny, do you really think that I'm so dumb? Get out from..." Jazz stoped, she wanted to tell Danny to get up from bed, but he wasn't in bed, he was actually, sleeping on the floor like a dog. She grounded, "Danny! Get up from that FLOOR! You don't want to catch cold, don't you?"

Danny grounded and glared at her, but he eventually got up. He sighed and eventually went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he got to the bathroom, he noticed that his eyes were glowing yellow again. He took a few deep breaths as a Druid thought him and now, his eyes were back to their usual, sky blue color.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny came down in the kitchen and saw his sister, mom and dad around the table, he didn't want to look like some freak, so he told them that he is not hungry, but he lied, he was hungry, but didn't want to eat cereals and he couldn't eat his now, favorite food, not in front of them. He burst through the doors and then closed them like a normal human would, he transformed into his ghost half, but something was different. He transformed harder then before, his rings weren't so bright as before and his ghost form didn't have a white glow around. He took into the sky and found out that the couldn't fly as fast as before.

"Something is seriously wrong, " he said to himself wrong, and continue to fly to school.

When he got there, he saw Sam and Tucker, waving to him. He smiled and flew behind the school to transform and then, he came in front of it to meet with his friends.

* * *

**(A/n) Once again, sorry for not updating and sorry for short chapter, but I don't feel like I should continue this CHAPTER. It's looks like you-all need to wait and if you want more, check out my other stories, I'm sure you'll find something interesting.  
**


	5. Wolf and a Ghost

**(A/n) After so long time of waiting, I'm finally back!**

**Sorry for not updating, but I'm writing four more stories and I'm focusing on the story 'There Is Always Hope', also I have much of work so it's another case why my updates are slow. Sorry, my dear readers!**

* * *

~Chapter 5~ Wolf and a Ghost

"So, you are saying that you transformed harder then usual?" Sam asked Danny while they were walking home.

"Yes, something is seriously wrong!" Danny said and glanced at Sam, looking for answers.

"Well, don't look at me. I'm not the one that was bitten by the werewolf or shocked in the Ghost Portal." Sam said sarcastically and Danny sighed, "You know what, you are right, you are not the one with the all answers." he said.

"But I am one that can help you to search them. I think you should thell him." Sam told Danny with confidence.

"Tell who?" Danny asked, now all confused.

"You know, to tell Tucker about your new problem. " Sam answered him. She had a feeling like Danny needs to tell Tucker about what is going on.

"No way!" Danny said and brought her back from her thoughts.

"Why not?"

"Because... Because..." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good! You do not have any explanations, so that means that that's a yes!" Sam said and raised a hand.

"Sam! No! I do not think I should tell him!" Danny said.

"Well, I think you should." Sam said and the conversation stoped.

After two minutes of walking in the solid silent, the duo came to Sam's house.

"Well, we got to my destination, would you like to come in?" Sam asked.

"No, I have some unfinished business to do."

Sam looked at Danny, he never had unfinished business. He probably wanted to be alone. "Well, ok. Watch yourself, Wolf Boy!" she said and waved to Danny, then she went into the house and Danny continue to walk.

He still had questions and there was one person that might help him, Clockwork.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Danny came to his house and went in. He slowly closed his doors not to make any noise, he didn't want that someone from his family came to him.

He wanted the answers to his question as fast as possible.

Danny went downstairs and checked if his parents were in the lab.

He hoped that they went out hunting ghosts, but instead, they were in the lab, probably doing some lame invention.

Ah well, maybe it won't be so useful and stupid as Ghost Grabbed.

Danny was thinking how to get them out of the lab and soon he got one smart idea and it was really easy, without secrets being reaviled.

"Dad! Mom! There is a ghost out there!" Danny screamed and faked that he was scared. His parents lifted they heads.

"GHOSTS" Jack screamed, took the first ecto-weapon that was closest to his hand and run out, who knew that man with one hundred pounds could be so fast.

"Don't worry sweetie! Mommy and daddy will dissect that dirty ghost!" Maddie told Danny with a soft voice and then followed Jack with Fenton Bazooka in her hands.

"Well... That was easy." Danny said to himself and went to the table with incomplete invention. It was some sort of gun (maybe). Who knows what Jack and Maddie will invent this time.

Danny opened the Ghost Portal and transformed into his ghost half. He transformed harder than this morning.

"I need to do something and fast about that transformation." Danny said to himself and went towards Clockwork's tower.

After twenty-five minutes of slow flying he finally got to his destination.

When he landed in front of tower, the doors opened and Danny went in, knowing that Clockwork was probably expected him.

Danny walked through the hall and then got to the main room, there were few flying screens and lot of clocks, you consider hear *TICK TOCK TICK TOCK*

In the middle of the room was a ghost that shifted his appearance from the young to the old, wise man.

"Hello Daniel, I was expecting you." Clockwork said with full authority in his voice.

"Hello Clockwork. I have a few questions and I hope that you can give me some answers."

"Well, I'm sorry that I need to disappoint you, but I can't give you the answers." Clockwork said, shifting from the old man to his child form.

"I do not understand, why not?" Danny asked, a bit confused.

"Someone else have the honor to tell you. Not me."

"Then please, help me to find that person." Danny begged.

"Why do you asking me to help you find it if you know him. Sam know him and so do you."

"Wait, you mean on Tucker? What should he do? He is not expert on werewolfs!"

"How do you know? The last time I checked you didn't told him."

"No, I didn't told him, but he probably do not know!"

"You will never be sure young Daniel if you don't tell him."

"Yeah, you are probably right, but can you please answer me at least on one question?"

"Go on, I just hope that time stream won't be ruin." Clockwork answered and from his child form shifted to his young form.

"Well, this days I had problems with transformation into my ghost half, do you maybe know why?"

"Unfortunately no." Clockwork said because he couldn't risk to destroy the time stream, but he couldn't resist when he saw a boy with broken heart and hopes, "But I think that I know the place where are some chances to find the answer for your question." he said and Danny raised his head, his eyes full of hope again.

"Where is that place?" Danny asked.

"I heard that it's somewhere hidden in your world, but in order to find it, you need to find three things in the Ghost Zone. Wait here." Clockwork said and went somewhere.

Soon he came back with a small map in his hands, "This is the map that will help you to find it." he said and handed it to Danny.

"Thank you Clockwork." Danny said and then stopped, "Um... What am I looking for anyway?" he asked and Clockwork changed his appearance to the old man.

"I'm glad you asked, what you looking for is three parts of the key. That's all what I can tell you. Try to find the place in your world before the next full moon. Oh, you need to remember this, it will need you."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"The key is not separated in three parts wihout reasons. One part means the sun, other one the moon, and the third one the truth or some cultures are calling the first one alpha, second one beta and the third one omega."

Ok, thanks." Danny said, he had no idea what that means, but he surely knew that he will know when the time is righ.

"I think that I will go now. Bye Clockwork!" Danny said and prepared to fly away, but he saw that Clockwork wanted to tell him one more thing so he waited.

"Daniel, watch yourself. The Ghost Zone wasn't been visited by a wolf for a long time." Clockwork said and then disappeared.

Danny looked around and went home with a map in his hands.

Clockwork showed in his main room full of clocks, "Everything is as it should be." he said, turned to his screens and watched in the future. In one screen was one big, white wolf.

* * *

**(A/n) I hope you readers don't mind, but I took one small part from Teen Wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that small part of Teen Wolf!**

**PS. I'm really sorry if there is more errors then usual, but something is seriously wrong with mine grammar and spelling checker and my beta won't come back for some time.**


	6. My Frieand Is A Wolf

**(A/n) Here it is... The next chapter, I just hope that you will like it ;)**

**IMPORTANT: One week after the school ends in my place I will start a DP fict marathon where every day I will post at least one new chapter... More details and schedule will be shown on my profile 15th June!**

* * *

~Chapter 6~ My Friend Is A Wolf

* * *

„So... Did you decide?" Sam asked, curious, she really wants to know will Danny tell Tucker about his 'little problem'

„Yes, Sam... I decided. I am going to tell him tonight." Danny answered her and looked in her deep, violet eyes.

„How come?" She asked Danny, he looked at her blankly and gave her 'huh' look.

Sam slapped herself in the face with her right hand, „How come that you changed your opinion?" she asked.

„ I talked to Clockwork and he also gave me some map," Danny said and took out the map from his pocket to show it to Sam, „He also told me not to forget three things that cannot be hidden, the-," Sam cut him off, „The sun, the moon, the truth..." She finished and her tone of the voice lowered; like he remembered some good friend that died.

„Wow, how do you know that?" Danny asked in wonder and Sam looked through the window that was open in her room.

„The day before full Moon until it passed, my uncle knew to repeating that words," she said and took her spider bag, „I was really getting along with him and he was the only one in this family that understood me, but one night..." she stopped and I saw tear on her face that came from her eye, „He never came back, but he promised me that he will..." she finished and sat on her bed, looking her spider bag.

„It looks like he was really important to you..." Danny said, sat next to her on her bed and put her head on her left shoulder, like a dog when it felt that something is bothering its master.

„He wasn't just really important, he was like a perfect father to me." She said and Danny got up, „Come on Sam, I wish that you can share your pain with me, but I never meet him. What matters now is that Tucker and I will be always here for you." Danny said to calm down Sam.

„Tnx. Danny," she said and patted Danny's head.

„Why did you do that?" Danny asked.

„Do what?"

„Why did you patted me?"

„I do not know, you just looked kinda cute," Sam accidentally splited and they both blush.

„So... When will we go to Tucker's place?" Danny asked to change the subject.

„Why won't we just call him over my place?" Sam asked, she thought that it will be better if Tucker come over here.

„You know what, that is a good idea," Danny agreed and Sam took out her phone and dialed Tucker's phone number and put it on speakerphone for Danny to hear, although it wasn't necessary because of Danny's super hearing.

After a few seconds of rining Tucker finally picked up the phone, „Hi Sam! What's up?" he asked.

„Hi Tuck! I was just wondering if you can come over me," she stopped to wait for Tucker's answer, but noticed that Danny was gesturing to her to continue, „Danny and I need to show you something important," she added.

„Cool, wait, I will be right there," Tucker said on the other side of the phone and turned it off.

„He will be here soon," Sam said to Danny and turned to face him.

„Yeah, I heard that," Danny said and gave 'duh' look to Sam. She looked at Danny's hand and noticed that he is still holding that old map, „Danny, did you maybe wanted to show me something?" she asked from curiosity, she was wondering will Danny remember that the map is still in his hand.

Danny was silent for a few seconds and then remembered that the map was still in his hands, „Oh, right," he said and opened the map.

„It's the map of the Ghost Zone with three red dots," Sam said and pointed to the three, small, red dots.

„Yes, those three dots are places where I need to go and collect the one of the three parts of some key or medallion." Danny explained.

„So, will you go?" Sam asked.

„Well... I do not know, it's all so strange," Danny said and at that moment Tucker rushed through Sam's doors.

Tucker was all sweaty and looked like the truck went over him, „Wow, Tuck. What happened?" Danny asked his tired friend.

„I was running..." Tucker answered and collapsed onto parked in Sam's room.

„Need a hand?" Danny asked and gave a hand to Tucker.

„Yeah, tnx." Tucker said and grabbed Danny's hand so Danny can lift him up.

„Tnx Danny."

„No problem," Danny answered.

„So... What did you want to show me?" Tucker asked, already rushing on topic.

„Ugh... I-," Danny stoped, he didn't expect that Tucker would go to the topic so fast.

„Danny, come on! Just tell him," Sam encourages him, „It was your idea to tell him today."

„Fine," Danny said defeated and Tucker was looking bliendly.

„Iamawerewolf" Danny said quickly and nervous, no one could understand him.

„Can you please repeat that?" Tucker asked and Danny slapped himself in the face. „Iamawerewolf" Danny said again, exactly like the first time, only a bit faster.

„Can you please repeat that slower?"

Danny sighed and saw that he do not have any choice, „I am a werewolf," Danny finally said slower.

„You are what!?" Tucker shouted, but he didn't believe that Danny is really a real werewolf, it's probably some stupid joke, yeah, that could be. „Prove it," Tucker said and let out a small smile and crossed his arms. At that Danny started to take off his clothes, „Ok, I don't want to do in front of you, but it looks like I do not have a choice," Danny said and took off his T-shirt that was covering his six-packs.

„Dude, why are you taking off your clothes?" Tucker asked as Danny took off his shoes, socks and pants.

„You'll see..." Danny said and started to concentrate to the heat inside of him, just like the Druid thought him. Danny's skin was now hot and fur started to show. Slowly, Danny's hands and feet started to transform into the paws and on top of them claws started to show.

Now there was more fur on Danny then skin and he falls onto the floor on all four. His eyes changed their color into yellow, his face started to get longer.

Danny is now completely covered in the black fur and he got long fangs. At the end he has grown a long black tail and his ears pointed.

When the transformation was over Danny howled and his tongue slipped out of his mouth.

„THAT WAS FREAKING AWSOME!" Tucker yelled from excitement and Danny lay down on the floor and covered his ears with his paws, „Oops... Sorry Danny," Tucker apologized.

„So... You are not freaked out or scared?" Sam asked in confusion, most humans would now turn and scream, but it looks like Tucker isn't one of the most people.

„Not at all. Werewolfs are my fourth favorite thing after technology, cyborgs and zombies," Tucker explained and Sam was looking at him, she never suspected that Tucker likes werewolfs.

* * *

**(A/n) Finaly! Chapter that is a bit longer than the last one!**

**I hope you enjoyed and do not afraid to leave a review! All reviews are welcome (except flames)!**


	7. The Howl

**(A/n) Sorry that I late with update, but I had a one really nasty writers block, I want to say thanks to Terias Faldom for helping me.**

**Enjoy in this short chapter...**

* * *

_**-The last time-**_

_„Can you please repeat that?" Tucker asked and Danny slapped himself in the face. „Iamawerewolf" Danny said again, exactly like the first time, only a bit faster._

_„Can you please repeat that slower?"_

_Danny sighed and saw that he do not have any choice, „I am a werewolf," Danny finally said slower._

_„You are what!?" Tucker shouted, but he didn't believe that Danny is really a real werewolf, it's probably some stupid joke, yeah, that could be. „Prove it," Tucker said and let out a small smile and crossed his arms. At that Danny started to take off his clothes, „Ok, I don't want to do in front of you, but it looks like I do not have a choice," Danny said and took off his T-shirt that was covering his six-packs._

_„Dude, why are you taking off your clothes?" Tucker asked as Danny took off his shoes, socks and pants._

_„You'll see..." Danny said and started to concentrate to the heat inside of him, just like the Druid thought him. Danny's skin was now hot and fur started to show. Slowly, Danny's hands and feet started to transform into the paws and on top of them claws started to show._

_Now there was more fur on Danny then skin and he falls onto the floor on all four. His eyes changed their color into yellow, his face started to get longer._

_Danny is now completely covered in the black fur and he got long fangs. At the end he has grown a long black tail and his ears pointed._

_When the transformation was over Danny howled and his tongue slipped out of his mouth._

_„THAT WAS FREAKING AWSOME!" Tucker yelled from excitement and Danny lay down on the floor and covered his ears with his paws, „Oops... Sorry Danny," Tucker apologized._

_„So... You are not freaked out or scared?" Sam asked in confusion, most humans would now turn and scream, but it looks like Tucker isn't one of the most people._

_„Not at all. Werewolfs are my fourth favorite thing after technology, cyborgs and zombies," Tucker explained and Sam was looking at him, she never suspected that Tucker likes werewolfs._

* * *

~Chapter 7~ The Howl

* * *

Danny transformed back into his human form and put on some clothes, he was really embarrassed because Sam was in front of him.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" Tucker shouted one more time, still hardly believing that his best friend is the werewolf.  
Danny once again covered his ears, only this time with his hands, and gave Tucker the mother of all death glares when he shouted.

"Oops... I have done it again, didn't I?" Tucker asked and took a two steps backwards.

"And even louder!" Danny added and rubbed his head, "Can you even shout even louder?"  
Tucker looked at Danny, " Well... If you want so..." Tucker said and took one big breath, but on Danny's luck Sam slapped him in the back of his head, so he accidentally released the air and also got a one really big warning of pain.

"Ow! What's that for?" Tucker complained and Sam let out an evil smile, "Because you deserve it," she answered it and Tucker rubbed the place where Sam hit him.

"Guys! Would you knock it off?" Danny asked and interrupted the argument, not noticing that he left his map on the Sam's bed.

Tucker looked at the old map on the bed and noticed something that apparently, Sam, nor Danny didn't notice. On the back of the map was a Triskelion Celtic symbol that has a lot meaning and it is a really rare to see it with your own eyes.

"Dude! Where did you get this map?" Tucker asked excited, he couldn't hold it any longer.

"Which map?" Danny asked, he totally forgot about it... "The one that is on Sam's bed," Tu ker said and pointed at it, while Danny rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, "Oh, that map, Clockwork gave it to me," Danny said, "Feel free to open it," Danny didn't have nothing to hide anyway.

Tucker cheered up and went to look at the map. He opened it and the first thing he noticed is that was a map of the Ghost Zone with three red dots what Tucker presumed that they are locations of the three parts of the Triskelion. "Wow, I still can't believe that I am holding a real and original map that leads to three parts of the Triskelion," he said, but Danny thought that the map should have some sort of name, so they won't need to call it by some sentence.

"Hey, what are you saying that this map, we call a Triskelion part map?" Danny suggested, but Sam didn't really like the name, "So, why don't we just call it a Triskelion map?" Sam asked, why not to call the map by that name? It's short and quick to say.

"Sounds good to me," Tucker said, " Me too," Danny said and looked at the window, he saw that it's almost a full moon and then he heard about three howls, calling him.

Danny ignored everything around him, he transformed into a werewolf without any warning and jumped through the closed window, also breaking the glass on it in Sam's bedroom, but she and Tucker didn't have time to worry about the window and broken glass, what matters now is where is Danny going.

* * *

**(A/n) I am really sorry that this chapter is really short, but I still do not know how to continue it, I hope that the next chapter will be better and longer... Also, please review and give .e some ideas or at least something interesting, I would be more than grateful! Tnx :)**


	8. (An) Story on hiatus

**(A/n) Sorry that this is not an update, but unfortunately, my stupid mind came out with just too many ideas and I accidentally started to write too many stories at the same time, now I have seven stories (not counting collab that I'm writing with AstroPhantom) and now school started and I'm really busy right now...**

**Unfortunately, writing seven stories at the same time while there's school on my back is just too much, so I decided to put some of my stories on hiatus for some time until the winter break and when I manage to finish at least one story.**

**I just hope that you'll understand my dear readers and that you are not really angry at me, tnx on understanding and if you want to add something to my storie just leave a review, also you can tell me what do you like or don't like in my story and things that you need to be improved...**

**And my last words for today will be: CURSE YOU MY CRAZY IMAGINATION! I'LL GET REVENGE! MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT DEFINITELY!**


End file.
